


One Day Too Late

by Fandom_Nerd202



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Heartbreak, Love/Hate, Mother-Son Relationship, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Nerd202/pseuds/Fandom_Nerd202
Summary: A short short story created for a creative writing class I took in 2017. This is an attempt at creating an emotional scene without outright saying what's happening. Sadly, to make sure everyone is safe while reading I have added the trigger warning which gives away some of the scene, but I don't want anyone to have any bad reactions to this because they didn't know the content beforehand.





	One Day Too Late

 

The room was quiet despite being in a busy section of the building. No beeping of machines, like I had heard on my way up to the room. No talking from the nurses running up and down the halls. The room was empty and bare. All that was in it was a bed, a chair, and a tiny table. The bed lay empty on the opposite side of the room, sheets ruffled as if someone had just risen from it. The lights were low, one of the bulbs were burnt out, leaving the side of the room where the bed was, in partial shadow. The dark clouds blocked the sun from coming in the window beside the bed, making it even darker in the room. I stood in the doorway of the room. I dared not enter. I couldn't bring myself to do so. A nurse brushed by me and started making the bed, bringing me from my thoughts. Our eyes met and her expression changed. The nurse looked at me sympathetically as she finished fixing the sheets on the bed. She paused next to me on her way out, it looked like she wanted to say something. I wished she would, but in the end she looked away and left the room without a word.

  
A loud rumble caught my attention and the pitter patter of rain on the window filled the room. I found myself not wanting to look back at the empty bed in front of me. My hand trembled as I brought it up to my face. My fingers came away wet. I didn't realize I had started crying. My throat was dry. I didn't trust myself to speak. I glanced down at the rose in my other trembling hand. _I hate you. I wish you'd just die already._ I didn't really mean it. I was angry. I'm so sorry mom. I wanted to apologize. I should have said _I love you_ instead. But now it's too late. I gripped the rose tightly in my hand, wincing slightly as the thorns dug into my hand, but I didn't care. Dark red blood slowly ran down my fingers, dripping onto the clean white tile floor, tainting its perfection, but I didn't care. I'd trade anything to get her back for just one more day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as they could considering the content. Please leave feedback!
> 
> Copyright Dalyce Dostal 2017


End file.
